


Building Pack

by BubblyCeci



Series: Werewolf Alpha Stiles Stilinski [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyCeci/pseuds/BubblyCeci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part Four of my Alpha Stiles series. Written while listening to 'All Along' by Remedy Drive.</p>
<p>Stiles offers the bite and builds his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Building Pack

            Stiles stared at Scott, delicate-boned face devoid of humor. His brow was smooth, giving away none of his anxiety, but the thumping of his heart showed his nerves. His eyes were still red from when he had showed the other teen, proved werewolves’ existence.

            “This’ll fix my asthma? And make me, like, Jackson fast and strong?” he questioned, frown tilting his lips. Stiles nodded, choosing not to speak- the frown meant Scott was thinking, and thinking hard. “Give it to me, then. I trust you, Stiles.”

            He didn’t give himself time to hesitate. Grasping his friend’s shoulders and feeling the faint burn-itch of his lowering fangs, he maneuvered his left arm up along with his shirt, and he bit.

 

…

 

            They approached Jackson three weeks later, when Scott learned to control his shifts and had gone through his first full moon half a week earlier. They didn’t back him into a corner, choosing instead to keep several feet’s difference between them. It was Scott’s idea, and it was done in an effort to ensure the jock’s complacency.

            After getting him to believe them- “You really think we could have made first line by natural means?” and “Look at my face. Do you think I would grow muttonchops on purpose?”- Stiles took up the mantle of Alpha and explained the pros and cons to becoming a werewolf. As Scott paced the locker room and guarded the entrance-slash-exit, he went into detail about hunters, the various supernatural creatures that would be drawn to their territory as they established themselves as a pack, the works. Here and there, Jackson had a question- “How’s your pack going to work, Stilinski? Is it gonna be a dictatorship?” “No, you jackass, it’s not. I’m going to employ a system of majority rule, the Alpha having a veto that can be overturned, with certain situations exempt from the system.”- but it was smooth sailing.

            An hour into their talk, Jackson interrupted his explaining how the physical change worked. His face was serious, professional, and so unlike him that it made Stiles twitch. His instincts were so right. “Bite me, Stilinski.”

 

…

 

            Isaac followed a month after, needing little knowledge other than that they would be like a family but listening all the same.

 

…

 

            Two months after recruiting Isaac, Stiles approached Reyes and Boyd. Alone, unlike with the others, but he figured they would believe them to have used Isaac as a way to get close and react poorly. They had, of course, but it was superfluous information considering the curly haired teen _liked_ them and the others could grow to, too- families worked like that.

            Erica’s eyes were wide, her grip on Boyd’s large hand white-knuckle tight, and Stiles gave her a sympathetic smile, his own red orbs tender. Already, he was attached to her- to them both, really- and to see her so unguarded was appealing to his protective instincts. It showed her trusting of him, that she thought him capable of taking care of her.

            “It’ll cure me?” Her voiced wavered, sounding thick with unshed tears. At his nod, she let out a sound of such relief it hurt and slumped against the solid teen at her side. “Yes. God, yes, do it.”

            “Me, too,” Boyd rumbled as the young Alpha stepped closer. “I want the bite as well.”

            A glance in his direction showed him baring his throat in submission- forced, as the young man was still human, but the sign was not lost on him. He allowed his smile to become happier, more comforting. “Welcome to the family.”

 


End file.
